My Little Brother TK - Teenage Yamato
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: The third part of the series!, 15yr old Yamato shares his feelings once again, but have things changed?


Notes: Here's the third story in the "My little brother TK" series, Matt is now fifteen and once again reflects on his life. R + R please, I'd also like to say there will be a fourth and possibly final one in this series where Matt is maybe 20, but if you'd also like to see a fifth one in TK's POV lemme know. I'd also like to point out that the song at the end is NOT Yamato's or mine, it belongs to Madonna.  
  
My little brother TK- Teenage Yamato  
  
Here I am again, a little older, a little wiser and with more hair. A hell of a lot of things has changed for me in the past four years. Who to mention first?, well let's see, there's Tai, the kid I met at camp which seems so far away now. He's still around, after having some crazy adventures in the Digital World we became best friends, and I have to say he has been my savior and without him I doubt I'd be here today. There's a problem, how in the world do you tell your best friend you love him? , pretty easily I hear you say, well, not when you love him as more than a friend. I can't help thinking that he'd reject me if I admitted how I felt. Then what's rejection to me? I should be used to it by now. HIM, yes, the man who I call my father, the man who is supposed to raise me in a loving enviroment. That's a joke in itself. His latest "hobby" is taking to me with his fist when I don't do things such as clean the kitchen or have his evening meal on the table for when he gets home. He's a clever one though, always hits where it doesn't show, so no-one will find out, the family secret about the family accident. HER. I hardly see her anymore, she's moved closer to HIS apartment but she never comes around. On the rare times I have seen her , she has only spoken to me when completely necessary, saving all her time and attention for TK. One escape for me is my band, Akira, Toshiki, Gendo and Itsu, my friends. We're getting quite well known around town now. Writing and singing helps me deal with the pain in my life. The digidestined always come to our concerts to support me. THEY don't come though, they don't want to see their accident doing well. It must kill them to know that I'm actually doing something now and not hiding away like I used to do. I realised during the digital world adventures that hiding away doesn't solve anything, I'll always be thankful to my digimon, Gabumon for bringing me out of the darkness. Helping me to forget my hurt. I'm sat up in my room , writing all this down. It does help, seeing my problems in black and white like this. I throw my pen down and look out of the window. I see a group of children playing together, reminding me of the times I sat in the basement hearing my brother playing. I was always on the inside looking out. I sigh deeply and check my watch, better start making dinner, I don't want another bruise to try and hide. I leave my room and make my way to the untidy kitchen, shit, I forgot to clean it, great, I'll be paying for that later. As I start to get out the things needed to prepare the meal , I start thinking of TK, my little brother. I allow a real smile to come to my face. He's always been the one I could look at or think about to make my pain melt away. A smile from him is worth more than a million dollars. I've always been there to protect him, and I always will. I close my eyes and allow a flashback to seep into my head.  
  
**flashback** "Now fuck off out of my sight you little shit or it'll be more than my fist you'll feel". Masaru shouted. Yamato ran off , not wanting to be hit again. He resumed his position, sat on the basement steps, fighting back the tears. "No I won't cry". He whispered to himself. He pinched the skin on his hand to try and stop the tears. He saw the stars emerge in the sky through the tiny basement window. Yamato got down on his knees and pressed his hands together. "I swear to always protect my brother, and make sure he never feels hurt like I feel". He had done it, Yamato had made the vow, he had every intention of keeping it.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
I wipe a few tears from my eyes, I have managed to keep my vow and I will until the day I die. TK doesn't deserve what I've felt. No-one does. I love my little brother, even though my troubles started when he was born. He hadn't asked to be born and he shouldn't pay for my parent's mistakes.  
  
Later.  
  
I stand on the stage, people are screaming my name and I feel accepted. The lights hit me and the band and I step up to the microphone. My friends are out there, and TK , my only family. They're here because they want to be, because they love me. I smile as I open my mouth to speak. I'm finally here, happiness. "Hi and thanks for coming, I'm Yamato, although you should know that by now!, and we're the Teenage Wolves, I'd like to dedicate this next song to all my friends, and most importantly, TK , this is for you".  
  
Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
  
I hear you call my name  
  
And it feels like home  
  
  
  
When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there  
  
I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
  
Feels like flying  
  
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
  
Heaven help me  
  
  
  
Like a child you whisper softly to me  
  
You're in control just like a child  
  
Now I'm dancing  
  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
  
Let the choir sing  
  
  
  
Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there  
  
Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
  
It's like a dream to me 


End file.
